


Love Is Blind

by SidneyDR



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyDR/pseuds/SidneyDR
Summary: Reader is invited to her aunt’s yearly christmas party and she asks Matt to pretend to be her boyfriend for the evening to avoid her evil cousins making fun of her even more.





	Love Is Blind

**Author's Note:**

> I once had this idea back in 2016 (yikes) and today I wrote it down. I even send this thing in to a popular imagine blog back then.

The last few weeks you had dreaded opening your mailbox and taking calls. You knew the moment would come, as it does every year.  
One morning you went to get your daily post and found an envelope. You recognised the handwriting immediately and your heart sank.  
This was it, the invitation. Every year your aunt would invite you to her yearly christmas party. And every year, you hated it. It wasn’t your aunt’s fault, your cousins however were a different thing.  
They were like the cruel step sisters in Cinderella. In short, they were bullies. Mean to anyone who they believed to be unworthy.  
You opened the envelope to find a beautiful white card decorated with glitter. Your aunt had good taste when it came to these things, she had even used a stamp with kittens on it.  
As you read the card you realised your mistake. She was not just inviting you, but also the boyfriend you had mentioned once on the phone to her. You had broken up with said boyfriend a while ago.  
“Great” you sighed. Now your cousins would certainly make your evening a nightmare. You used to hang out with them when you were younger, but you realised soon that all they did was bring you down. The last straw was one of them seducing your then boyfriend. It made you feel so bad that you have felt insecure since then. You knew they were pretty, everyone knew and so did they. You didn’t stand a chance against them when it came to men.  
  
You really didn’t want them to know that you were still single. And then you decided to do something risky.  
You found yourself standing in front of the door of Matt’s apartment. You had been friends for 2 years now, and you were about to ask him a big favor. There was the possibility of him refusing or even laughing at your question, but anything was better then facing those evil brats alone.  
You knew Matt’s hightened senses would have alerted him to you being there so you knocked.  
The door opened almost right away.  
“ (y/n). Hi, I wasn’t expecting you. You wanna come in ?” He motioned for you to step inside.  
You were nervous on how to ask this thing “Hi, Matt. Sorry I didn’t call before coming here.”  
He closed the door once you were inside “Don’t worry about it. It’s good to see you.” He smiled at you “Do you want something to drink.”  
“You got any beer ?” You blurted out and he seemed a bit suprised.  
“Wow. Sure, I didn’t take you for an early drinker.” He walked to his fridge to grab a bottle.  
“Yeah, sorry. I’m just a bit stressed today.” You walked around the room a bit, hoping to calm your nerves.  
He opened the bottle of beer and handed it to you “Something I can help with?” He sounded worried.  
You fumbled with the bottle for a bit before taking a sip “About that…that’s actually why i’m here.”  
He walked over to you “I had a feeling there was something.”  
“You mean you heard my heart playing like a drummer?”  
He let out a chuckle and nodded “Well, yeah. Tell me, (y/n). What’s this about?”  
  
Your fingers were tapping on the bottle “My aunt…uh.. she holds this big party every christmas eve. And she expects me to be there of course. Only this year she expects me to bring someone along.”  
He had a confused expression “ (y/n), I don’t really understa-”  
“I am asking you to accompany me to the party.” You blurted it out before you would be too scared to ask.  
His brows shot up “So, you’re asking me out ?” He stammered.  
You waved your hand “No, not exactly…”

“You want me to be your chaperone then ?” his voice wary.

You bit your lip, this was getting really awkward “I’m asking you to pretend to be my boyfriend for the evening.”  
“Oh.” He tilted his head “I feel honored that you are asking me, but why exactly do you need a ‘fake’ boyfriend ?” He was holding in a laugh.  
You rubbed you arm “I kind of forgot to tell them I broke up with my last boyfriend and now they want me to bring him to the party.”  
“Auwtch.” he cringed “ Why don’t you tell your aunt now?”

You took another sip of the beer “ It’s complicated. But please, Matt, please help me out. This is very important to me and I’ll owe you one, Please ?” you pleaded.

He let his hands rest on his sides and let out a breath “Alright. I’ll do it.”

You nearly jumped from excitement when he agreed to accompany you “Thank you so, so much, Matt.” You took three steps before you hugged him. “You just saved me.”

He put a hand on your back and patted “You’re very welcome, (y/n).”

You let go off him and headed to the door “I’ll call you soon to give you the details and time. Okay?”

“Sounds good.” he chuckled. “See you soon, (y/n).”

You waved, knowing that he would sense it before you left his apartment.

That went better than expected, at least you wouldn’t have to show up at the party alone now.

 

 

The day of the party had come and you were putting on the dress you had spent hours looking for in the many stores that you had visited. The dress wasn’t cheap, this time you wanted to dress to impress. You wondered how your cousins would react to you arriving with Matt.

Even they would realise Matt was handsome, the thought of him being your company for the evening made you smile.

You brushed your hands over your dress, smoothing it out while looking in the mirror one last time.

You took a cab to your aunt’s place, and made the cab stop around the corner where Matt was waiting for you. You tipped the driver and got out.

Matt had dressed up for the occasion, wearing a tuxedo and bow tie.

“Bow tie, huh ?” you said as you walked to him.

He touched the bow tie for a moment “ What ? Don’t tell me I don’t look good with it. I know you would be lying.”

“Alright, smartass. So, you ready for this?” you clapped your hands together.

He gave a quick nod and turned his cane between his fingers “I am. You ?” he asked you as you took hold of his arm.

“Not really, but duty calls.” you stated.

He laughed at your remark “Come on, how bad can it be ?”

“You have no idea..” you murmured.

“What do we tell them if they ask how we met? I don’t think we can tell them that you hit me in the head because you thought I was a burglar.” his sarcasm was evident.

You rolled your eyes “First of all, that’s what you get for climbing through people’s windows in the middle of the night. Second, we will tell them we met at Josie’s bar.”

“Got it. And you and I both know I climbed through your window to safe your life from the real burglar.” he corrected you.

“I know, I know. And once again, thank you for saving my life.” you were almost at your aunt’s house.

“I am glad I did. Even if you hit me.”

You groaned “Can we just drop that subject, Matt ?”

He laughed and put his hand on your arm as you guided him.

You were in front of the door of your aunt’s residence, feeling yourself panic.

“(y/n).” Matt squeezed your arm a bit “Breath.”

With that you drew a deep breath and exhaled. You couldn’t back out now.

You rang the doorbell, you were holding on to Matt tightly.

The door went open and you were met by the wide smile your aunt was displaying on her face.

“(y/n) !!!! I am so glad you are here !!!” she held out her arms for a hug and you hugged her.

“Look at you, you’ve grown !” she beamed.

You shook your head and let out a chuckle “Auntie, you say that every year. And every year I stay the same height.”

She looked at Matt now “Oh my, who is this ?” she gave you a meaningful look.

“Oh, this is-” you started.

Matt held out his hand to her “Matthew Murdock, but please, call me Matt.” his voice smooth and he gave your aunt a smile that looked like he was posing for a magazine.

She seemed to be startled a bit as she took his hand to shake it.

“Well, I am glad you decided to join us this evening, Matt. (y/n) tends to be very discreet about her relationships so I am glad to see that she has indeed good taste. Like me, for example.” she claps her hands together “Aw just look at you two, so young and so in love. It reminds me of me and your uncle when we were young.”

Tears were welling up in your aunt’s eyes as she spoke and reminisced about the past. Part of you felt guilty for lying now. But your aunt seemed to be so happy to see you, to see Matt.

“Oh lord, what am I doing, please come inside!” she held the door open so you and Matt could walk inside. “The party is in the garden, I thought it would be better as there are more people then last year.”

“Good thinking, auntie.” you told her as you and Matt made your way to the garden. Your mouth fell open when you stepped into the garden “Wow.” you breathed.

Your aunt had spared no expense this time, there was a large white tent in the middle of the garden that was covering the tables.

There were fairylights all over the tent and the garden. It was beautiful.

“What does it look like ?” Matt asked you and you realise he couldn’t actually see it the way you saw it.

“Like a fairytale. There are small soft lights everywhere, and loads of christmas ornaments placed around the garden.” you told him as you walked to the people in the garden.

“Your aunt has good taste in food.” he stated and you looked at him confused before it dawned on you.

“Already after my aunt’s apple pie, huh?” you nudged him.

The smile was wiped off your face quickly as you saw your cousins approach the both of you.

Their eyes fell on Matt for a little too long to not be obvious “Well, look who’s here. (y/n), love the dress, the color is a bit last season though.” she said.

“But we know you don’t keep up with fashion, bless your heart.” the other chimed in.

You swallowed when you heard their remarks “Good to see you guys too.” you feigned a smile.

“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend ?” they were both eyeing up Matt at this point.

You shook your head “Of course, this is Matt. My.. boyfriend.” saying it felt… odd.

They stared at you in disbelieve “Your boyfriend ?” one of them asked.

“That’s correct.” Matt now held out his hand to them “I’m (y/n)’s boyfriend. Pleased to meet you.” you noticed the tone of Matt’s voice had changed.

They both shook his hand a little too long, and you started to feel irritated.

“Attention everyone !!!!” you heard your aunt’s voice “Please make your way over to the tables, dinner is being served.”

“I guess we will be getting to know each other better over dinner then.” your cousin said to Matt and both your cousins were giggling as they walked away.

At this point you already wanted to leave this party, but you didn’t want to disappoint your aunt, knowing how much work she must have put into all of this.

“I’m starting to understand why you asked me to come with you.” Matt said as you walked with him to the tables.

You didn’t answer, you were too upset already. Somehow seeing your cousins flirt with Matt like that made you feel miserable. Old memories of them taking away all the boys you once had a crush on were resurfacing. Why was this bothering you so much ? Matt was your friend, it’s not like he was really your boyfriend. This was as close to a relationship you would ever get with Matt, a pathetic lie.

Not like you stood a chance against any of your cousins now that they had aimed their arrows on him.

You leaded Matt to a place at the table that wasn’t too close to your cousins, yet still close enough to hear them sadly.

Matt stopped you by holding your arm and pulled the chair from the table for you.

“Thank you.” you sat down. He folded up his cane and took place next to you.

“Is your aunt’s apple pie as good as it smells ?” his mood was merry. The opposite of your own.

You shrugged your shoulders “It is.”

You sat in silence, making circles in your soup with the spoon. You had lost your appetite quicker than last year.

Matt tried to make some small talk with your uncle who was sitting next to him, often trying to get you to join the conversation. His attempts were in vain.

The table was filled with people talking about different topics and at one point it got a bit quieter and that’s when you heard it.

Your cousins were clearly gossiping about you, at first you tried to ignore it, as you had always done. But then you heard it.

“She can only get a guy if he’s blind.” one of them said.

It felt as if the air was punched out of you. You bit the inside of your cheek, and put the spoon you were holding down.

Matt had tilted his head to the side.

You shoved the chair you were sitting on back, you had to get away from everyone as you felt yourself starting to shake.

“(y/n)…” Matt’s hand was on yours instantly.

“I’m… I’m just going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.” your voice was wobbly when you spoke.

He let go off your hand, he didn’t seem pleased.

You got up from the table and made your way inside the house, you closed the door and were standing in the kitchen now.

The tears you were trying to fight were now falling and you tried to control you sobbing. You walked further in the house, hoping the noise of the party would fade-out the noise of you crying.

You sat down on the steps of the stairs in the house as you tried to control yourself.

The way your cousins had said it hit you hard. The worst part is, they were right. None of the other guys you had once shown interest in had chosen you. None of them. They always choose one of your cousins.

And you hated to think it, but what if Matt had not been blind ?

Would he be like the others and forget about you ?

You let your head fall in your hands and focused on your breathing.

The sound of footsteps almost made you jump, you looked and saw Matt approaching.

Great. Could this evening get any worse ?

“Sometimes I wish you didn’t have such a good sense of hearing.” your voice was weak as you spoke.

He walked to you “Sometimes I wish that too. Especially when I hear you cry.”

You wiped your tears away with your hand “I’ll be fine, Matt. You should go back to the party, I dragged you here after all.”

He was leaning against the stairs now “You didn’t drag me here, (y/n). I wanted to come.”

“You must think I’m pathetic. Making my family believe I actually have a boyfriend.” you scoffed.

“No, (y/n)..” he sighed “I heard what they said back there, about you.” he came to sit next to you on the steps and put a hand on your back.

You burried your head in your hands, you wished he hadn’t heard that.

“They are right, Matt.” your voice was wobbly again.

He chuckled lightly “I am pretty sure they are not.”

You groaned “No, Matt. You don’t understand.” you shook your head “Every guy I ever dated, every guy I have been remotely interested in, every one of them all chose my cousins over me. And it won’t be long before-” you stopped before the words could roll from your mouth.

He noticed your sudden silence “….before what ?”

You breathed in and closed your eyes “Before you choose one of them too and forget all about me.”

Matt fumbled with the cane in his hand before he directed himself to you “You think I will choose someone else over you ?”

His choice of words was odd and it grabbed your attention as you looked at him. You could only nod.

“Permission to speak freely ?” he leaned to you.

You nodded again.

“I’d rather be deaf too than date your cousins, (y/n). Sitting at the table with them was enough.” he smiled at you widely “And… don’t take this the wrong way but..”

“Oh god, it never ends well when you start a sentence like that.” you interupted him.

He chuckled and continued “But.. I am glad those other guys choose your cousins.”

You furrowed your brows “Excuse me?”

“No wait..” he held up his hand in defeat, noticing his mistake “I am glad they did. Because if they hadn’t, I wouldn’t be sitting here with you now. You would be here with some other lucky guy.”

You looked at him as you realised what he was saying.

“What I’m trying to say, in a pretty poor way, is that I wish I was here with you but not as your  _fake_  boyfriend.”

“As what then ?” you prayed he was trying to tell you what you thought he was trying to tell you.

“How about next year, we go to your aunt’s party, but I’ll be your boyfriend for real ?”

“Is this your smooth way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Matt ?” you felt like your heart was going to burst.

“I am doing this poorly, aren’t I ?”

You laughed lightly “Why wait 'till next year ?”

A smile spread on both your faces “Good question.” his finger lifted up your chin and his lips brushed yours. “I guess that’s a 'yes’ then?” he smirked against your lips.

You nodded and he kissed you again.


End file.
